


The princess and the sorcerer

by Jonsalover101



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But only a little, F/M, Happy Ending, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Lady!Rose, Magic, Princess!Rey, Sorcerer!Ben, but it's for good, curse, knight!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: Inspired by this @galactidiots Tweet: https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1338473117291859972This is the castle where a beautiful Princess was cursed to sleep for a 1000 years or until she received her true love’s kiss. Many came to try to save her but none succeeded because the Princess was already in love when she fell asleep — with the sorceress who cursed her
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	The princess and the sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/gifts).



The castle where the princess sleeps is white. It is surrounded by a lake and only the most worthy and those with the purest of hearts can reach her. Many have tried and many have failed. The greatest knights from all the kingdoms have fallen to the lake, never to come back up again. And if they passed the lake the white ivy that weaved through the outside walls of the castle would lure them with its beautiful flowers before they met a fate worse than death.

In the 998 years that princess Rey slept only a handful of people succeeded in reaching her. And in the end, they all failed to wake her. Out of those people, only one survived. The sorcerer that cursed her and guarded the castle would always kill them after they kissed her. He only did spare one.

Lady Rose of House Tico came to the princess a few years into her sleep. She knew the princess from her normal days and she was her friend. She came bearing no weapons, only a few flowers that the sorcerer recognized as the princess favorites. Lady Rose passed the lake with her intelligence and gave no mind to the flowers, for she was already bearing the most beautiful ones for her friend Rey.

When Lady Rose reached the chambers where the princess was sleeping, the sorcerer opened the door for her and stepped aside. She offers the blue jasmine that she is holding and kneels before the princess. She lays a gentle kiss on her cheek and is disappointed when nothing happens.

"You know it doesn't work that way, Rose. It has to be romantic love."

"I know. I just had to try."

The sorcerer turns to look at her and understands the pain that she is in.

"How are things in court?"

"It's like the first day that Palpatine found out about you and Rey. Knights leave every day, never to come back, with the hopes of rescuing the princess. I told him repeatedly that it won't work. That the princess already loved another, but he won't listen."

He bows his head, ashamed of all the pain and misery that he caused to the kingdom. "I can't do this without her anymore," Rose murmurs and pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Palpatine will never forgive her. It's the only way to keep her safe."

"At least she seems happy here. It's cold. She likes cold."

Ben, smiles bitterly. From the moment he met Rey he knew that he would do anything to keep her safe and next to him. In all his years, there was no one that treated him with the kindness that Rey did. And then they fell in love and Palpatine found out and hunted them down, because how could his precious granddaughter be with someone like him? Someone with his powers and abnormality? This was the only way to keep her safe. At least now she was in the mountains, surrounded by trees, fresh air, and the cold that made her cheeks so perfectly pink.

"I think I want to sleep too," Rose says out of the blue. And Ben immediately knows what she means.

"I can arrange that."

So now, Lady Rose also sleeps in the castle, waiting for the kiss of true love to wake her up. Now, more people come every day, because it's not just the princess that is sleeping in the white, frozen castle. Palpatine sends more of his men and in the end, all of them fail. The frozen castle, as people have taken to call it, is unreachable.

The years pass and the frozen castle is now a legend. Fewer people come with every passing year and by the time that King Palpatine dies, only a couple of people try every year. In the last four years, the King had gotten mad and the citizens began questioning if the tale of the sorcerer that cursed the princess was even true. By the end of his life, the King was hated by everyone in the Kingdom. The citizens realized that so many of their children had died in vain for a princess that probably eloped and moved to a faraway land.

Now, Ben lived his days in peace. It's been 500 years and he was thinking of waking Rey up. But, a storyteller from France came out with a book, retelling the tragedy of the cursed princess and many people started coming to the castle again, trying and failing to save the cursed princess.

Ben passed his days reading to Rey and even Rose, tales from the Kingdom of Spring and of princes and princesses, of brave knights who fought dragons, and the stories of those fools who thought they could love those women that they never met just from the forgotten tales of their beauty.

Ben pitied them. He knew both women and both were resilient and brave and kind and they deserved so much more.

There is another retelling of their story about 800 after Rey fell asleep. This time the story is closer to the truth than the rest of them. A King descendant of King Palpatine hears the retelling, takes offense to it, and sends the notorious Knights of Ren to bring the princesses back to the palace if they don't manage to wake her up.

Ben sits and waits and when the Knights reach her chamber after nearly destroying all the castle, he kills them all with a flick of his hand. Their training doesn't stand a chance against his powers. He doesn't kill them because he is afraid of them. He doesn't have to be afraid of them. But, he is afraid that they will do something to Rey and that he won't be able to protect her.

850 years pass and Ben is once again thinking of waking Rey up. He is dying to kiss her lips and smile at her once again. But, another sorcerer of the dark ways, decides to experiment a little bit and decides to bring King Palpatine back to life, transferring him all his powers.

Ben, hides the castle and leaves, taking the call to once again protect Rey. He spends many years fighting and moving around the globe to avoid putting the girls at a greater risk. When he finds the way to kill Palpatine he realizes with remorse that so many more years have passed. It's been 998 since he put Rey to sleep.

He makes his way back to the castle and he finds the place completely frozen and his beautiful ivy, with the perfect flowers dead. He finds the lake frozen and dark, ready to swallow him alive if he missteps and cracks the surface.

When he sees her after so many years, he doesn't think better and kisses her gently on the mouth after nearly a century. His love slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath while smiling at him.

"Is it all over?" She asks and he knows that what she is actually asking is if they are safe to finally be a family.

Though, she can't but frown at him a little and be a little mad, for keeping her asleep for so many years. Her anger though doesn't last long. She knows that it was for her own good. She has heard him say that over and over again to her, while she slept.

She breaks her silence to tug his sleeve at some time during the afternoon to tell him that she is hungry. Ben looks at her and laughs. "Of course you are." He says and he can't help but admire her little pout that he missed so much. He leans to kiss her and all the pain of the last century melts away.

Rey and Ben restore the castle. It takes time because it's only the two of them. But, when they are done, all the rooms are restored to their original glory and winter flowers bloom in the garden and his precious ivy is once again circling the castle.

A few years later, a ginger knight comes to the castle. It's been so many years since someone came because of the legends. Rey looks at the man curiously and when he reaches Roses' room he takes a step inside hesitantly. He looks at Rose and takes a step back, out of the room.

"I can't do this." He says. "I don't know her." Ben frowns and is ready to kill the man as he did to everyone that ever set foot in their castle. But Rey puts her small hand to his sternum and holds him back.

"We're way past the time of bloodshed." She whispers to him.

She turns to the strange man. "What is your name sir?"

"I am Armitage Hux."

"Well, Armitage, please joins us for dinner and feel free to stay the night. I am sure that you had a long journey."

Hux spends dinner with them and then goes back to Roses' room. This time he steps inside and reads stories to Rose, until the crack of dawn. In the end, he spends more days at the castle, spending every waking day, by Roses side.

On the fifth day, he decides that it is time for him to leave, not wanting to exploit the kindness of his hosts. Before his departure, he stops by Roses' room and decides to take a leap of faith. He lays a small kiss on the lady's lips and she immediately opens her eyes.

The years passed in bliss Rey thinks. Now the castle is filled with children's laugh and happiness and when a stranger ever comes to save the princess or the lady, they find two happy families with beautiful children playing in the winter gardens and the adults claiming they never heard of the curse that the strangers are talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me how you feel about this. <3  
> PS. You can find me on Twitter @soulsandsins


End file.
